Las diez razones por las que Arnold no tiene novia
by KillaCAD
Summary: La lógica era simple: la gente popular tiene novia, Arnold era popular; en conclusión, Arnold debía tener novia. Sin embargo, desde que había llegado de su estadía en la selva, y sin contar las citas ocasionales, era bastante claro que Arnold no tenía novia y nadie sabía exactamente el porqué.
1. Razones I, II, III

**Me gustaría dedicarle este fanfic a Majo Azocar, pues desde que la conocí en Facebook no ha hecho más que animarme y maravillarme con sus preciosos fanarts. Además porque es una excelente compañera de lol (cuando no se va afk :P). Todo para ti, cariño, ojalá te guste.**

Hace mucho tiempo recibí un mail titulado "razones por las que no tienes pareja" (me lo mandó mi novio...), era uno de esos correos cadenas con imágenes graciosas. Siempre lo consideré una ridiculez porque nunca se tomaron el tiempo de analizar la más obvia: porque no quieres. Lo demás, son solo excusas inventadas para justificar lo que ya dije, así que como quería hacer un fic de comedia absurda, aquí lo tienen. Espero les guste.

 **Las diez razones**

(por las que Arnold Shortman no tiene novia)

* * *

 **El sujeto**

* * *

Era un caso curioso, muy curioso a decir verdad.

Cuando comenzó la secundaria, luego del extraño trance durante el verano antes del inicio de las clases (en el que los chicos dejaban de ser más bajos que las chicas y las chicas dejaban de tener la misma anatomía que los chicos), se dio inicio a una serie de cambios que todos habían sobrellevado de mejor o peor manera. En los pasillos de la P.S. 119 se abría la oportunidad a la exploración, el chisme y el sinsentido cósmico. Todo caía bajo una lógica distinta y todo parecía encontrar su lugar entre el acné, las hormonas y los exámenes.

Algo que comenzó como un evento aislado, pronto se convirtió en una ocurrencia que desencadenó en una pandemia. Era de conocimiento común que una vez llegada la pubertad, los chicos y las chicas comenzaban a mirarse bajo la luz de la atracción física que generalmente terminaba en sonrojos, confesiones apasionadas y besuqueos interminables en ese lugar oscuro debajo de las escaleras. Las parejas, entonces, comenzaron a formarse con o sin el consentimiento popular, sin tomar en consideración ninguna jerarquía canónica a pesar del profundo disgusto del status quo.

—¡No lo entiendo!, sencillamente, ¡n-o l-o e-n-t-i-e-n-d-o! —Rhonda agitó su cabello y cerró su casillero con fuerza—. Explícame, Nadine, ¿cómo es posible que Sasha Brown esté saliendo con Katrina?

Nadine la miró con curiosidad.

—¿Te refieres a Katrinka?

—Katrina, Nadine. Katrinka debe haber sido un cruel error del registrador. —Cerró su mochila y empezó a observar entre los estudiantes, como si buscara.

—Bueno… —Se colgó un morral en el hombro—. Me parece que la invitó a salir en el verano, luego de que ella y el gran Gino rompieran.

—¡A eso me refiero!, ¿cómo puede salir con ella cuando sabe que Gino todavía la quiere?

Nadine se cuidó de no comentar que Rhonda era la manzana de la discordia en muchas situaciones parecidas; el día recién había comenzado y no tenía ganas de exasperarla cuando eso significaba tener que aguantar sus reproches hasta la hora de la salida. Dejó que ventilara su disgusto un rato más y asintió con la cabeza aunque, para ella, no tuviese nada de malo si Katrinka salía con Sasha o no. Quizá Rhonda estaba molesta porque se trataba del mismo Sasha que siempre la ignoraba en el taller de química.

—¿Puedes creerlo?

—¿Qué…? Ah, sí, por supuesto, Rhonda. —Dijo Nadine sin darle mucha importancia.

Rhonda se quedó en silencio. Eso era extraño, Rhonda jamás de quedaba en silencio. Nadine se dio la vuelta y la miró, desconcertada; su extrañeza aumentó todavía más cuando notó la mirada de profunda incredulidad que le estaba dirigiendo la morena.

—¿Te lo había contado alguien más?

—No… pero era algo obvio, ¿no?

Rhonda se puso una mano en la barbilla.

—¿Qué?, ¿obvio?, ¿cómo? —Parecía todavía más estupefacta con cada pregunta que hacía—. ¿Cómo te pareció obvio?, pensé que ya no lo frecuentabas.

—¿Eh? —Se quedó en silencio un momento mientras pensaba. No sabía por qué Rhonda tenía la idea de que ella y el gran Gino se frecuentaban. Él era mafia y ella, pura entomología—. ¿No lo hago?

—¡Nadine! —Arrugó el ceño—. Explícame, ¿estás diciendo que apruebas que Peapod esté saliendo con Sheena?

—¿QUÉ? —Abrió mucho los ojos—. ¿Cómo sabes que-?, ¿cómo fue-?, ¿qué?

Rhonda sonrió, sarcástica y acomodó su cabello.

—Querida, ¿no estabas escuchándome?

* * *

Los rumores, las rupturas, los noviazgos breves así como los que muchos pensaban que serían breves, siempre eran comidilla del pueblo y eran muy pocos los que no se veían afectados por ellos. Las parejas acaparaban las conversaciones principales, pero eso no quería decir que los solteros pudieran librarse de las murmuraciones. De hecho, mucho se apostaba sobre si Fulanito saldría con Menganita o si Menganita saldría con Menganito. Todos eran potenciales víctimas y todos asumían que podían adivinar mejor que nadie cuál pareja se formaría más pronto que tarde o viceversa.

O algo así.

La pieza que no terminaba de encajar, en ese rompecabezas perfecto, era Arnold Shortman. Había vuelto de la selva el año antes del último año, un poco más alto que en la primaria, con la misma personalidad bonachona de siempre y con una serie de habilidades adquiridas en la jungla, que solo habían ayudado a aumentar aún más su popularidad. Era una extraña combinación que funcionaba muy bien en él y si alguna vez había existido el temor de que no pudiese acoplarse a las costumbres de la ciudad, este se había desvanecido los primeros días de escuela. No solo se había nivelado muy bien en las asignaturas, sino que además se había inscrito en los clubes de baseball, basketball y ciencias. Llenaba de contradicciones su lugar en la escuela, pero eso en lugar de volverlo un rarito, llenaba de curiosidad a los demás. Nadie lo molestaba en serio y si lo hacían, su naturaleza generosa terminaba por doblegar voluntades. Debido a esto, la pregunta que todos se hacían constantemente cuando lo conocían era: ¿por qué Arnold no tenía novia?

—¿Arnold?, ah… pues, ¿salía con Lila, no? —Gerald se limpió el sudor de la frente con una toalla y se fue a sentar a una banca.

—¿Con la señorita Lila? —Stinky dio un largo suspiró y se sentó a su lado—. Entonces, ¿son un ítem ahora?

—¿Eh?, pues… ¿por qué estás preguntándome a mí? —Arrugó el ceño y señaló sobre su hombro—. Arnold está ahí.

—Porque sería muy incómodo preguntárselo… además, tú eres su mejor amigo. Ayúdame, Gerald, ya viene el baile de primavera y…

—Ah, —le dio un trago a su botella con agua—. ¿Quieres invitar a Lila? —Lo miró de reojo.

Stinky se sonrojó, tosió, se arregló la camiseta.

—¿Sí?

Gerald le lanzó una sonrisa burlona, volteó hacia donde estaba Arnold y gritó.

—¡Hey, viejo!, ¿a quién vas a llevar al baile de primavera?

Stinky se puso pálido. Arnold, que estaba hablando con chicos de primer año que se habían unido al equipo, alzó la mirada.

—¿Eh?, ¿cuál baile?

—¡El del próximo mes!

Arnold se encogió de hombros y volvió su atención a los nuevos.

—Ahí lo tienes, Stinky. Puedes invitar a Lila a bailar todo lo que quieras. —Se rió, pero la felicidad le duró poco. Una toalla impactó directo en su rostro.

—¡Oh, Helga! —Phoebe se tapó la boca con las manos y corrió a auxiliar a Gerald—. ¿Estás bien?

Helga, por supuesto, se estaba riendo. No se disculpó, sino que ensanchó su sonrisa cuando Gerald le lanzó una mirada llena de _no te soporto_.

—No seas quejica, Geraldo. Eso se pasa por abrir tan grande la bocota.

Gerald pasó de ella.

—Phoebe, ¿puedes explicarme por qué Pataki tiene que venir aquí contigo siempre?

Phoebe no pudo contestar.

—Porque se me da la real gana. —Helga estiró la mano—. Pero evitaríamos estos encuentros incómodos si dejaras la tarea de biología en el escritorio de Phoebe.

Gerald jaló su mochila a regañadientes.

—¿Por qué tengo que dártela?

—Porque le copias a Phoebe.

—¿Por qué _tú_ se la copias a Phoebe?

—Porque toca a las ocho de la mañana y a esa hora todavía estoy durmiendo. ¿Vamos a seguir declarando obviedades o tengo que tirarte otra cosa en la cabeza para que recuperes el sentido?

—Creo que ninguno de los dos debería copiarle la tarea a Phoebe. —Declaró Arnold con mucha serenidad, había terminado de hacer sus tareas de mano derecha del capitán y ahora estaba buscando su toalla—. Hey Stinky.

Stinky saludó en voz alta, Gerald y Helga rodaron los ojos.

—Creo que nadie te pidió tu opinión. —Dijo Helga con sequedad y le arrebató la mochila a Gerald para ponerse a buscar ella misma.

—¡Hey! —Se quejó Gerald.

—Solo digo que los ejercicios son los mismos que vienen en los exámenes y si los copian nunca podrán hacerlos.

Gerald suspiró, con algo de culpa. Helga tomó el cuaderno y le tiró la mochila de regreso a su dueño.

—Díselo a alguien que le importe. —Se despidió de Phoebe y de Stinky antes de irse.

Arnold la miró por un rato mientras los demás volvían a su conversación habitual.

* * *

 **Razón I: estándares muy altos**

* * *

—Adivinen qué… —Sid dejó su charola en la mesa, sonreía muy pagado de sí mismo e incluso silbó un poco antes de tomar asiento. Los demás lo miraron entre divertidos e incrédulos, pero continuaron comiendo. Tenían examen de química después del descanso y nadie tenía tiempo para prestarle atención.

Nadie, excepto Stinky.

—¿Qué? —Masticó su emparedado con lentitud.

—Acabo de invitar a Nadine al baile y ha dicho que sí.

Peapod, que había estado hablando con Lorenzo, interrumpió su conversación y se giró en dirección a Sid (no se podía decir a ciencia cierta si estaba mirándolo, pues todavía usaba gafas oscuras en todos lados). Lorenzo alzó una ceja, pero abrió su laptop para verificar que sus horarios estuviesen en orden; presentía el comienzo de un momento incómodo y no se sentía con ganas de involucrarse, después de todo, él ya tenía su cita.

—¿Nadine Pensky? —Preguntó Peapod mientras se acomodaba las gafas que nunca se salieron de su lugar—. Esto es terriblemente, terriblemente inesperado.

Sid parecía no notar ningún problema, demasiado ocupado con su propia fortuna. Sacó su emparedado y le dio un mordisco antes de contestar.

—Sí, la semana pasada se lo insinué y parecía que no tenía la menor oportunidad, pero finalmente me dijo que sí.

Gerald soltó un bufido burlón y le dio un codazo a Arnold.

—Las mujeres son vengativas, —murmuró en voz baja.

Arnold casi escupe la soda que había estado bebiendo, arrugó el ceño y contestó de la misma manera.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Todos vieron a Peapod acompañar a Sheena ayer en la tarde.

—¿Y? —Arnold parecía perdido.

—Viejo, es obvio que está saliendo con Sid para probar su punto.

—¿Y ese sería…?

—No molestes a su chica, —Gerald le lanzó una mirada divertida y le dio un trago a su jugo.

—Si solo acompañó a Sheena… eso qué tiene que ver con Nadine…

Gerald se indignó.

—¡Viejo, es obvio! Las mujeres son celosas, probablemente se inventó un interpretación de treinta páginas sobre cómo Peapod prefiere a Sheena antes que a ella. —Gerald miró con interés cómo Sid y Peapod parecían conversar—. Tienes que tener mucho cuidado o te arrepentirás, generalmente suelen devolverte cualquier cosa que hayas hecho multiplicada por diez.

—Supongo que tú tienes mucha experiencia en ser malinterpretado, —se burló Arnold. Gerald siempre había sido popular y era normal que los chismes se formasen a su alrededor, a pesar de que ya tuviera novia y, en general, nadie se metiera con Phoebe.

—Así es, —Gerald lo miró de reojo—, apuesto que también te ha pasado. Tú nunca te das cuenta de nada.

Arnold arrugó el ceño.

—No, no me ha pasado. —Arnold le dio un mordisco a su carne de soya (había llegado tarde y le tocó servirse de lo único que quedaba: el menú de los vegetarianos)—. A mi no me gustaría tener de novia a alguien que malinterprete todo lo que hago. Me gustaría una chica que sea lista, tranquila y divertida.

En algún momento, Sid y Peapod habían dejado de monologar y la mesa se había quedado en silencio. En algún momento, todos habían notado que Arnold estaba hablando y que su tono había encontrado una nota de ensoñación bastante fácil de malinterpretar. En algún momento, su deseo se convirtió en afirmación absoluta y para la hora de la salida todos estaban comentando lo difícil que era complacer a Arnold.

 _¿Has escuchado? A Arnold le gustan las chicas que parecen super modelos, que nunca se pongan celosas, que hablen tres idiomas y que tengan su propio show de stand up comedy._

 _¿En serio?_

 _Sí, en serio, al parecer en la selva salía con una princesa de una tribu y ahora no quiere bajar sus estándares._

* * *

 **Razón II: anda perdido**

* * *

Parecía una epidemia. Desde que se habían enterado que Sheena iba a ir al baile con Peapod porque el gran Gino iba a llevar a su prima segunda, y que Nadine iba a ir con Sid porque _Peapod podía salir con quien se le diera la gana_ , en palabras de ella, la escuela se había vuelto un completo desastre. Lo cierto es que ninguno de los chicos se lo había visto venir y ninguna de las chicas estaba preparada para la resaca que llenaría de quejas y llantos a los de último año. Solo bastó que Darren, novio de Linda, dijera que Nadine estaba exagerando para que Linda, novia de Darren, se exasperara por su falta de sensibilidad y comenzara a sospechar que quizá le parecía aceptable el comportamiento de Peapod. Ni Linda ni Darren se pusieron de acuerdo en su toma de posiciones respecto de ese chisme en particular y todo terminó en una gran pelea en la que Linda dijo claramente que _iré al baile con alguien más_ y Darren cuasi gritó _¡perfecto!, no te necesito, yo también puedo conseguirme una chica linda como esas que le gustan a Arnold._

La ola de peleas y rupturas fue un fenómeno psicosocial tan entretenido que la psicóloga de la escuela no se daba abasto para procesar las cifras de su muestreo (que utilizaría en su tesis de maestría). Las parejas que aún se mantenían juntas: Phoebe y Gerald, y Lorenzo y su chica misteriosa, habían optado por el perfil bajo con el objetivo de salvaguardar su relación. Arnold, por otra parte, no comprendía por qué de pronto todos los nuevos solteros de su grado se pasaban por su casillero para darle palmaditas de felicitación y declarar su profunda admiración por mantener sus altos estándares, eso, y para repetir que las mujeres estaban locas.

—Tú lo viste antes que todos nosotros, Shortman, —le dijo Steven, el chico más alto de su grado—. Tú sabías que todas las mujeres de este pueblo están dementes. Bien hecho.

—Eh… gracias Steven, pero no haber dicho nada parecido…

—¡Ah, vamos, Arnold!, ¡no seas humilde!, tú eres el que empezó todo esto, no creas que no te daremos el crédito.

—¿El crédito?

—Por organizar el primer baile de primavera sin parejas. —Steven le pasó un brazo por los hombros y lo apretó con toda sus fuerzas mientras señalaba el fondo del pasillo—. Eres un visionario: un baile sin tener que soportar regaños por llegar tarde, por ponerte un traje que no combina con su vestido, sin tener que cargar ningún abrigo o cartera y sin tener que aguantar pisotones.

—Eh… S-Steven, me estás…

Pero Steven no parecía estar prestando atención.

—La falta de sexo sí es preocupante, —se rascó la cabeza y soltó a Arnold, lo miró fijamente—, ¿qué haces con eso?, ¿te la sobas todo el tiempo? —Ilustró su pregunta con un movimiento de su mano.

Arnold consideró que era una pregunta muy personal. Felizmente para él, la puerta de un casillero, que había estado abierta todo ese rato, se cerró con fuerza.

—Ferguson, ¿no es suficiente con escuchar tus hábitos masturbatorios en la clase de salud?, ¿también lo tengo que oír en los pasillos?, ¿estás buscando formar un club o qué? —Helga alzó un lado de la uniceja. Arnold se sintió repentinamente diez veces más incómodo que al inicio de esa conversación.

Steven era al menos tres veces más alto que Helga, pero el recuerdo de lo que la rubia le hizo en sexto grado todavía estaba calado muy hondo en su memoria. Además, todos sabían que Helga era un perro rabioso y que mordía más duro que las serpientes, o al menos eso decían los chismes. Dio un paso atrás y palmeó a Arnold en la espalda mientras se reía forzada y estrenduosamente. Por alguna razón (quizá tenía que ver con que Arnold había vivido en la selva y ya sabía cómo controlar animales peligrosos), Arnold no le tenía miedo, así que decidió ponerse a buen recaudo.

—No estaba hablando contigo, Pataki. Tú… eh… bruja, esta es una conversación de hombres y no estás autorizada a escucharla.

—¿Crees que me importa, retrasado? —Helga se veía indignada—. Si estás intentando ligarte a Arnold, al menos hazlo en privado. Esta es una escuela pública, ¿sabes qué significa, no?

—¡No soy gay!

—Seguro que sí, —Helga sonrió de lado—. Hey, yo no los juzgaré.

Arnold sabía que Helga estaba haciéndolo al propósito, pero algo en su orgullo masculino más primario e irracional decidió hablar en voz alta.

—Yo tampoco soy gay.

Se dio cuenta que había sido una decisión estúpida cuando Helga ensanchó su sonrisa.

—Tengan cuidado, chicos, probablemente ambos son vírgenes, pero la protección nunca está demás. Vayan por condones gratis a la enfermería.

Arnold arrugó el ceño, Steven se escandalizó.

—¡No soy gay, Pataki!

—¡Helga!

Helga es encogió de hombros.

—Miren, si no quieren que nadie se entere, solo tienen que pedirlo, no soy tan irracional.

—¡No soy gay! —Dijeron Steven y Arnold al mismo tiempo.

—¿Ah no? —Helga tomó su mochila y ladeó la cabeza mientras los examinaba de pies a cabeza. Ambos lo notaron, así que se irguieron y sacaron pecho—. Entonces, estás dispuesto a decir que Arnold aquí presente te parece repulsivo y no lo tocarías ni con un palo, ¿lo harías, mastodonte?

—¡Claro que sí! —Steven se volteó e inspeccionó a Arnold rápidamente—. Está feo.

—Lo siento, Arnold, parece que tu amor no es correspondido. —Helga estaba aguantándose la risa todo lo que podía.

—No que me importe demasiado tu opinión, Steven, pero nuestras percepciones no tienen nada que ver con nuestra inclinación sexual. Puedo encontrarte atractivo, pero eso no quiere decir que sea gay. —A Arnold sí parecía importarle que le hubiesen dicho feo.

—¿Qué? —Steven lo miró confundido.

—Dice que tú también estás horrible. Lo siento, Steven, tu amor tampoco es corrrespondido. —Helga se tapó la boca, se estaba divirtiendo demasiado, no quería arruinarlo.

—¿Qué?, Arnold, no estoy horrible, ¿qué te pasa?

Arnold cerró los ojos y se sobó las sienes, exasperado.

—Sí, Arnold, qué te pasa, —apoyó Helga—, ¿cómo puedes decir que Steven está bizco, gordo y no tiene nada de trasero?

Arnold le lanzó una mirada llena de resentimiento, pero a Helga no le importó.

—¡Arnold! —Se enojó Steven—, miro así solo cuando pasan las animadoras, soy el capitán de rugby, tenemos que tener músculo y tengo mucho trasero, ¡mira! —Se volteó para probar su punto.

—¡Suficiente! —Arnold tomó su mochila—. ¡No me gustas, Steven!, ¡te felicito por lo que sea que haya que felicitarte!, ¡ya deja de caer en los juegos de Helga!, ¿no se supone que tienes práctica a esta hora?

Helga nunca se había reído tanto en su vida. Ni siquiera cuando, al día siguiente, se corrió el rumor que a Arnold se le había declarado un chico en pleno pasillo. Steven Ferguson afirmó enérgicamente que esas eran puras tonterias y que el único gay de la escuela era Eugene.

* * *

 **Razón III: mientras más posibilidades, más difícil elegir**

* * *

Todo comenzó en el baño de las chicas. Con la nueva cantidad de chicas solteras, viejas amistades se habían restaurado, nuevas alianzas se habían formado y, ahora, ir a lavarse las manos era una tarea titánica. Todas se detenían a conversar en el espacio entre los cubículos y el lavadero, pues era la única zona segura en la escuela, el resto del territorio era compartido y ninguna quería arriesgarse a soltar información que podría ser utilizada por el enemigo en común: los ex. Así que conversaban en privado y sobre todo y tanto que una mañana llegaron al tópico de Arnold Shortman.

Las chicas estaban molestas con Arnold. No solo iba por la escuela pavoneándose de querer a una mujer perfecta o a nadie, sino que también había organizado el boicot al baile de primavera. Eso hubiese bastado para dejarlo bastante soltero, pero no pasaba ni un día y si no eran chicas, ya se le declaraban los chicos. Así que se preguntaron en voz alta: _¿qué tiene Arnold que los trae locos?_ Pensaron en sus propios ex y en el peligro que suponía que por la soledad terminaran buscando a la mejor opción entre su manada de muchachos y ya que Gerald estaba tomado, solo quedaba Arnold. Quizá por eso había terminado con ellas… porque Arnold los había seducido con sus historias de la selva, con su camisa a cuadros y esa sonrisa de medio lado que le dedicaba a todo el mundo cuando hacían un buen trabajo en el basketball.

—¿Estás segura? —Dijo Mary Hill, presidenta del club de debate.

—Sí, Arnold le sonríe a todos y no estoy admitiendo que me guste o algo parecido, pero tiene una linda sonrisa, —afirmó Jessica.

—Es cierto, es linda, —corroboró Amy, que la había visto de cerca.

—No lo sé, tendría que verla por mi misma… se los diré luego de mi clase de historia, me siento a su lado, —dijo Mary Hill con arrogancia. Todas sabían que ella había elegido ese lugar porque Arnold le pareció interesante desde que se incorporó a la escuela.

Jessica Smith y Amy Wilson, cada una por su lado, decidieron corroborar que la sonrisa de Arnold seguía tan linda como siempre ese mismo día. No confiaban en Mary Hill, probablemente ella creía ser esa chica perfecta que Arnold estaba buscando, pero ni de chiste.

* * *

Arnold se estaba gastando un humor de los mil infiernos. De los mil infiernos en términos de Arnold, que generalmente tenía más paciencia que seis seres humanos promedio, así que uno podía notar que estaba ligeramente incómodo, pero todavía era capaz de responder con amabilidad si le preguntabas qué hora era. Lo que no había hecho en todo el día, eso sí, era sonreir.

—Buenas tardes, Arnold, —saludó Mary con una sonrisa.

Arnold la miró con sospecha un momento y luego de asegurarse que no hubiese nadie a su alrededor (por alguna razón, que el presentía no era buena en lo absoluto, varias chicas habían estado sonriéndole todo el día), la saludo con un gesto vago de la mano. Se dejó car en su asiento bastante cansado y con ganas de que las clases terminaran por ese día para poder irse a su cada a dormir.

Mary Hill arrugó el ceño, desconcertada, pero no se desanimó. Una de las cualidades de la oratoria era la paciencia, si no sabías escuchar a tu interlocutor, no era posible una buena respuesta.

—Perdona, Arnold, ¿no te sientes bien? —Insistió con su mejor expresión comprensiva y se soló disimuladamente el primer botón de la blusa que había llevado ese día. Hacía calor.

Arnold, quien no parecía muy interesado en muchas cosas, se habìa recostado sobre sus libros con los ojos cerrados. Apenas los abrió para decirle que estaba bien, pero que quería dormir.

Mary se escandalizó un poco más, pero continuó en su empeño de no rendirse.

—Ah, perdona que moleste, pero ha habido un virus en la escuela y escuché que muchos estaban resfriados, pensé que quizá tenías algo parecido.

—Gracias por preocuparte, eh… lo siento, ¿cuál era tu nombre? —Arnold lucía apenado, pero más somnoliento que apenado, así que su disculpa se vio poco sincera, aunque Mary sabía que su intención había sido otra.

—Mary, Arnold, Mary Hill, fuimos compañeros en la última exposición, ¿recuerdas? —El tono de Mary había salido más rígido que simpático, pero estaba segura que Arnold no la habría malinterpretado.

—Claro, Mary, lo siento, quizá tengas razón y sí esté resfriado. —Arnold levanó la mano abruptamente—. Profesor, no me siento bien, ¿puedo ir a la enfermería?

—Ah, Arnold, claro, revisa la página 116 del libro, es la tarea para la próxima semana. —El profesor y Arnold se llevaban muy bien, a nadie le sorprendió que le diera permiso a pesar de que Arnold lucía perfectamente bien.

—Nos vemos, Mary, gracias por preocuparte.

Mary, sin embargo, no pudo ver la semi sonrisa que Arnold le dedicó, porque el gesto duró el segundo que ella había decidido bajar la vista.

* * *

En su camino a la enfermería, Arnold se puso a reflexionar un poco sobre su situación. No entendía por qué tantas chicas que habían pasado de él la semana anterior, ahora se mostraban tan atentas y sonrientes, como si las hubiesen cambiado por personas totalmente distintas de un momento a otro. Al comienzo solo lo habían desocncertado, pero con las advertencias solapadas de los ex novios el asunto empezaba a adquirir un matiz muy diferente y aunque confiaba en sus propias fuerzas, no creía en la violencia injustificada. Pelearse con la mitad de los chicos de la escuela no estaba en sus planes.

—¡Arnold, qué coincidencia!

Arnold dio un respingo. Unos pasos más adelante, a su derecha, una chica rubia le sonreía. No estaba acostumbrado a que las chicas rubias le sonrieran, así que no correspondió como naturalmente lo hubiese hecho.

—Eh… hola, —saludó algo apurado.

—¡Soy Amy, Amy Wilson del club de lectura! —Se rió—. ¿Recuerdas que no encontrábamos el salón de las reuniones el primer día?

Arnold tenía un recuerdo vago de ese día. No estaba enterado, pero Helga era la presidenta y se burló toda la tarde de su falta de orientación y de su incapacidad genética para no meterse en problemas nada más pisada Hillwood. Arrugó el ceño, Helga era tan odiosa…

—Ah, claro, sí. Hola, Amy, —dijo menos entusiasta de lo que pretendía y siguió caminando, todavía bastante ensimismado en sus recuerdos. No había podido contestarle una sola cosa a Helga, a pesar de que sabía que no tenía razones para no hacerlo.

—¡Espera, Arnold! —Amy lo tomó del brazo—. Pensé que tenías clase a esta hora, no me digas que te la has saltado… —Le lanzó una mirada maliciosa.

Arnold la miró y recordó la vez en la que había decidido cortar las clase junto con Gerald.

—No, no lo haría de nuevo. Estaba yendo a la enfermería, creo que estoy resfriado.

Amy abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

—¿Te has saltado las clases?

—En cuarto grado y fue horrible, —asintió y se soltó disimuladamente.

—No pareces muy enfermo, ¿por qué mejor no vamos a la cafetería y compramos algo? Yo tenía estudio libre, pero me dio hambre.

—No creo que sea buena idea y la verdad me siento muy cansado, Amy. Perdona.

Amy arrugó el ceño.

—Claro, Arnold, pero antes de que te vayas, ¿podrías contestarme una pregunta?

—Sí, claro, dime.

—¿Has hablando con Mary Hill hoy?

—¿Eh?, sí… llevamos en el mismo horario y hablamos un poco hace un rato… ¿por qué?

—Oh, no es nada importante, —Amy le lanzó una sonrisa forzada—. ¡Nos vemos!

Amy se dio la vuelta y Arnold creyó haber oído un _maldita bruja_ , pero lo atribuyó a su imaginación y siguió su camino a la enfermería.

* * *

Llegó a la enfermería sin más contratiempos; no pudo abrir la puerta, sin embargo, porque una chica furibunda (Jessica Smith) salía dando grandes zancadas. Alcanzó a quitarse de su camino justo a tiempo y le pareció que iba a decirle algo, pero la enfermera apareció en el marco de la puerta y lo invitó a entrar sin esperar demasiado.

—¿Estás bien, querido? —dijo la mujer en el uniforme blanco—, ha habido muchos resfriados esta semana y muchos se han ido a casa ya. Ahora no tengo descongestionantes para ti, estaba de camino a hablar con el director sobre esto. Hay agua caliente en ese thermo y puedes recostarte si quieres o quizá prefieras una nota para irte temprano a casa… de cualquier forma, ¿puedes esperar mientras voy a buscar al director?

Arnold parpadeó confundido, había sido demasiada información en muy poco tiempo. La enfermera no lo dejó responder, en cualquier caso.

—Mira, esa cama está libre. Solo tenemos un paciente más en la cama de ahí —señaló la izquierda—, pueden hacerse compañía mientras vuelvo, ¿de acuerdo?, ¡ya vuelvo!

Se marchó rápidamente y Arnold se encogió de hombros. Miró con curiosidad la única camilla con las cortinas corridas y se fue a sentar en la que estaba libre. Dudó un momento, porque realmente no tenía ganas de conversar con nadie, pero finalmente decidió saludar, por educación y porque sería incómodo si el paciente decidía abrir las cortinas y encontrarlo.

—Eh, hola… espero que te encuentres mejor.

Contó uno, dos, tres… hasta diez segundos, pero no recibió respuesta. Arrugó el ceño, se echó y cerró los ojos. Estaba bien hasta que el otro ocupante comenzó a toser sonoramente, como en aquellas ocasiones en las que el abuelo se atoraba comiendo pasas. Arnold abrió los ojos.

—¿Estás bien?

Escuchó que tosía un poco más, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta.

—¿No quieres agua?, hay un thermo sobre la mesa.

La habitación volvió a quedarse en silencio, así que intentó conciliar el sueño nuevamente. El intervalo no duró mucho, las toses comenzaron nuevamente y el ruido de los resortes de la camilla y de la persona dando vueltas eran suficientes para espantar cualquier intento de paz y tranquilidad. Las toses se hicieron más fuertes y Arnold ya se había sentado para ir por agua, cuando las cortinas se abrieron de golpe.

Arnold alzó una ceja.

Quizás era porque había recibido demasiadas señales equivocadas toda la semana, quizás era porque no comprendía a las mujeres y, al parecer, tampoco a los hombres. Quizás era que todo el mundo parecía obsesionado con echarle la culpa de todo y aunque estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con los problemas de los demás, nunca había tenido que lidiar con tantos a la vez. Quizás era porque Helga se veía, justo en ese momento, bastante diferente de las chicas de la escuela. Quizás se debía a la mirada de advertencia que recibió y la amenaza silenciosa que precedía a su malhumor. Quizás era porque se veía enferma, delicada, despeinada y tenía la nariz roja. Arnold no sabía, pero quizás y solo quizás era porque tenía lógica que decidió que no estaba irritado con la descortesía de Helga y que más bien necesitaba su ayuda. Decidió levantarse y alcanzar el thermo antes que ella pudiese hacerlo.

—Solo voy a servirte agua, no tienes que mirarme así, ¿sabes?

—Cállate, Arnold, —Helga quería sonar malvada, pero solo logró acentuar su nasalidad.

—Contestarme no te hubiese matado.

—No quería arriesgarme.

Arnold le pasó un vaso con el agua tibia.

—¿Por qué no vas a tu casa? Luces horrible.

Helga alzó el puño, pero lo bajó casi inmediatamente.

—Aquí hay medicinas, —explicó con simpleza.

Arnold se sintió mal de inmediato. Helga decía las cosas tan friamente, como si fueran normales, que si Arnold fuese otra persona y no la hubiese conocido desde la infancia, quizá hubiese creído que no le importaban.

—Helga…

Helga tiró el vaso de plástico al cubo de la basura y corrió las cortinas que cubrían su camilla. Arnold rodó los ojos y se echó nuevamente.

—No puedo creer que estés saltándote las clases, Shortman.

—¡No me estoy saltando las clases! —Protestó de inmediato.

—Este lugar es para los enfermos, fuera de aquí.

—Creo que me quedaré un rato más.

—No veo para qué.

—Se lo prometí a la enfermera —dijo tercamente.

Helga bufó incrédula, pero eso solo ocasionó que le volviera a dar tos.

—¡Solo quita las cortinas y toma el agua!

—¡No me des órdenes, Arnold!

—¿Por qué estás enferma, de cualquier forma?

—¿A ti qué te importa?

—Si me voy a contagiar, al menos merezco saber por qué.

—Ya te dije que te largues.

—No recuerdo que fueras tan hostil cuando estabas enferma…

— _No recuerdo que fueras tan hostil cuando estabas enferma,_ —lo imitó Helga.

Arnold miró de reojo.

—Cuando te dio mononucleosis…

Las cortinas se abrieron de inmediato.

—¡Dijimos que no volveríamos a hablar de eso!

Arnold sonrió.

—Hazme compañía, ¿por favor?, hasta que vuelva la enfermera, —le pidió de buen humor.

—Olvídalo, cara de mono.

— _Arnold, yo creo que tú estás bien, es decir, eres un buen chico y creo que estás bien…_ —la imitó Arnold.

—Bien, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

Arnold ensanchó su sonrisa y le pasó un nuevo vaso lleno de agua.

—¿Cómo fue que te enfermaste?

Helga tomó el vaso y lo pensó un momento, parecía sinceramente agotada y Arnold decidió acercas un banco a su cama, para que no hiciera el esfuerzo de alzar la voz.

—Me contagió Eugene, es mi compañero de laboratorio de química.

—Pensé que usaban mascarillas en química…

—Nos besamos, —contestó Helga, sarcástica.

—Su novio se pondrá celoso…

Helga sonrió a pesar de sí misma.

—Hablando de celos, ni siquiera tú debes ignorar el hecho de que la mitad de la escuela te odia, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Las chicas están compitiendo para ver quien logra poner celoso a su ex primero. Tú solo eres un muñeco muy conveniente, con todo eso de que solo saldrías con la chica perfecta, —Helga rodó los ojos—, ¿desde cuándo te volviste tan superficial, Arnoldo?

Arnold se indignó.

—¡Esos son rumores!, yo nunca dije nada parecido, no entiendo de dónde lo sacaron, —Arnold le lanzó una mirada de sospecha.

—¡Hey!, esa no fui yo, yo solo avivé un poco los rumores tu poder de atracción sobre el sexo masculino.

—Deja de decir que soy gay.

—No he dicho nada de eso. He dicho que le gustas a los gays, es distinto. No seas homofóbico, Arnold.

—Quizá debería empezar rumores sobre ti…

—Hay demasiados y los iniciaron personas más creativas que tú.

—Yo solo diré la verdad, es mucho más increíble que cualquier rumor que hayan comenzado, —hizo una pausa—, yo solo conozco aquel en el que encerraste a Gerald en el gimnasio.

Helga arqueó un lado de la uniceja.

—Ese no es un rumor, —volvió a tirar el vaso en el cubo de basura—. El más sorprendente es el que dice que secuestro cachorros para alimentar a mi demonio lagarto.

—¿Todavía lo tienes?

—Por supuesto que sí, Arnoldo, —dijo Helga con arrogancia—, y Eleazar no come cualquier cosa.

—¿Eleazar? —Arnold la miró, confundido.

—Es el nombre de mi lagarto.

—Suena extraño.

—Mejor que Abner, seguro que lo es.

—¿Qué tiene de malo Abner?

—No sé, ¿es un abuelo de ochenta años?

—Por lo menos no suena como un personaje de película de terror, no tienes que esforzarte Helga, ya es lo suficientemente espantoso.

Helga recogió sus piernas y cerró las cortinas.

—Adiós, Arnold.

Arnold miró las cortinas estupefacto.

—¿Te enojaste por eso?

—Tu cara me enoja en general.

—¡Helga!

—Ya duérmete, Arnold, ¿no es eso por lo que estás aquí?

—Bien.

—Bien.

Se quedaron en silencio un largo rato. Arnold con uno de sus brazos doblados detrás de su cabeza, mirando el techo y oyendo la respiración gangosa de Helga que tosía y se removía de rato en rato, aunque no parecía que lo hiciese por molestarlo. La enfermera ya se había demorado veinte minutos y todavía quedaban una hora para que se acabaran las clases. Sabía que se iba a negar, pero Arnold había decidido acompañar a Helga a su casa, en el momento en el que estuviese lista.

—¿Helga?

—Helga…

—…

—¡Helga!

—¿QUÉ?, dios, qué quieres, Arnoldo.

—¿Me odias?

—¿Qué?

—Dijiste que todas las chicas me odiaban.

—¿Y?

—Eres una chica.

—¿Qué te hace creer que solo te odio porque otras chicas te odian?, ¿crees que si un día se levantan y les gustas también me vas a gustar?

—Entonces, ¿no me odias?

—Claro que te odio, solo estoy enfatizando que comenzó hace mucho tiempo.

Arnold volteó a mirarla, pero solo se encontró con las cortinas y la silueta que marcaba la luz. Helga estaba mirando a la pared.

—Ya te lo había dicho antes, ¿no? —Helga volvió a hablar, pero esta vez su voz no sonaba tan enérgica—. Estás bien.

—Tú también estás bien, Helga.

—Y no te odio…

—Ya lo sabía.

—Bien.

—Bien.

* * *

 **Continuará...**

* * *

Tenía más de viente hojas en word, lo corté para no aburrirlos, espero que les haya gustado. Subiré las siguientes partes en los siguientes días. ¡Ya viene Navidad! ;)

Abrazos a todos con todo mi corazón.

 **¿Clic al botoncito? :3**


	2. Razones IV, V y VI

**Razón IV: la ex inolvidable**

Cuando se hizo vox populi que salir con Arnold era la mejor forma de vengarse de sus respectivos ex, muchas chicas (y algunos chicos) comenzaron a verlo de manera diferente. Con apreciación, pero disimulando el interés que estaba detrás de todo ese desbarajuste. Arnold no sabía por qué el interés había aumentado de forma tan repentina, pero prefería ignorarlo por el bien de su salud emocional.

—Arnold, ¿tienes algo qué hacer este fin de semana?

—Sí, voy a salir con Gerald a un concierto, ¿por? —Arnold miró con curiosidad a la pelirroja que se le había acercado al terminar las prácticas.

Gerald alzó la mirada y sonrió, sarcástico. La chica alzó las cejas, era evidente en su expresión que no estaba acostumbrada al rechazo.

—Ah… ya, jaja, ¿y qué hay de la siguiente semana?

—Eh… comienzan los exámenes de mitad del término, ¿no? —Arnold arrugó el ceño—. No creo que vaya a ningún lugar más que la biblioteca…

Helga, que estaba convenientemente sentada en una de las gradas junto a Phoebe, soltó un resoplido burlón. Gerald y Arnold la miraron, con irritación el primero y con preocupación el segundo.

—Entonces, —la chica agitó su cabello sin darse por aludida—, ¿hay algún día que estés libre que no sea el próximo año?

Gerald ocultó una risa en una tos. Arnold lo miró mientras terminaba de conectar lo que estaba pasando y soltó un "ahhh" mental de reconocimiento cuando se dio cuenta.

—Eh, ¿el jueves?

La chica lo miró con incredulidad, pero pareció superarlo enseguida porque sacó una agenda rosada de su bolso y comenzó a revisar con cuidado.

—Eh… Alise, ¿querías ir a algún sitio en particular? —Intentó Arnold con amabilidad.

Helga y Gerald comenzaron a toser estrenduosamente y Phoebe rodó los ojos. Arnold decidió ignorarlos.

—Es Alisse, Arnold, con dos 's', —corrigió la pelirroja con amabilidad y volvió su atención a la agenda que tenía en sus manos—, quería que fuéramos a la feria del condado, pero solo la abren los fines de semana.

—Ya veo… —Arnold se sobó el cuello, incómodo y miró a Gerald en busca de ayuda, pero parecía estar teniendo una batalla de miradas con Helga. Nunca se le había dado bien recibir las indirectas de las chicas, prefería tomar la iniciativa, al menos así no tenía que esperar. Esperar era lo peor.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos al museo? —Dijo Alisse con una sonrisa.

—Arnoldo, ¿quién es Gustav Klimt? —Intervino Helga, sorprendiéndolos a todos.

—¿Eh? —Arnold hizo un repaso de todos sus compañeros de escuela, no recordaba a ninguno que se llamara así. Se exasperó cuando se dio cuenta que probablemente Helga estaba fastidiándolo.

Alisse suspiró, irritada.

—Bien, entonces el museo no, —volvió a repasar por las hojas de su agenda.

Gerald movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y Phoebe comenzó a susurrarle a Helga algo que Arnold no podía escuchar.

—Eh, Alise, es decir, Ali _sse_ , si quieres podemos decidir ese día… ¿sabes?, a veces es divertido improvisar, —le sonrió para darle énfasis a su idea.

—Eso es muy lindo, Arnold, —ella también sonrió—, pero luego nadie sabrá dónde estamos.

—¿Eh?, ¿eso importa?

—¡Por supuesto!, es la razón por la que te estoy… —se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo—, quiero decir, mi papá es muy estricto, si no le digo dónde estoy, se enojará.

—Ah, bueno, claro, tiene sentido…

—Oh por dios, —dijeron Gerald y Helga al unísono, irritados.

Phoebe tosió y Arnold les lanzó una mirada llena de estupefacción.

Alisse arrugó el ceño, concentrada, sin prestarles atención. Arnold era una buena persona y seguramente sería un novio magnífico, pero ella seguía enamorada del idiota de su ex y si para que se muriera de celos tenía que salir con el chico más aburrido de la escuela, lo iba a hacer.

—Entonces, ¿qué dices del acuario…?

—Oh no, Alisse, no… —Gerald se levantó y le pasó un brazo por los hombros a Arnold—. Lo siento, viejo, ella seguro no lo sabe.

—¿Qué…?

—Está bien, Arnold, no te preocupes, yo se lo explicaré, ¿para qué están los amigos? —Gerald aprovechó para empujar a Arnold en dirección a las duchas—. Nos vemos en un rato, ¿no?

—Pero qué… —Arnold lo miró, extrañado.

—¿Se puede saber qué pasa? —Alisse demandó, impaciente.

—Arnold no puede ir al acuario. —Respondió Gerald con una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque… —Gerald hizo una pausa—, es un lugar con mucha historia. Es un lugar especial para él y su abuela.

Alisse miró a Arnold (que todavía no se había ido) con extrañeza, se quedó en silencio.

—Y para su ex, —Helga intervino desde las gradas, apenas pudo disimular la mirada de incredulidad que le lanzó a Gerald—. Arnold y su ex novia pasaron muchos momentos conmovedores en ese lugar.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

—Su novia murió, —sentenció Gerald, apurado.

—¿Qué? —Alisse se llevó una mano a la boca.

—La aplastó un bus, fue muy trágico, es muy insensible de tu parte invitarlo al acuario, Alisse. —Helga movió la cabeza en negación y se cruzó de brazos—. ¿No te parece que es muy insensible de su parte, Phoebe?

—Por supuesto, —asintió la aludida.

—¡Oh por dios!, lo siento mucho, Arnold, —Alisse se acercó corriendo a Arnold y lo abrazó brevemente—, soy una tonta, entiendo si me odias, te juro que no lo sabía.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —Arnold no entendía nada, pero el cúmulo de mentiras era tan evidente que no podía pasarlo por alto.

—Será mejor que te vayas, Alisse, es evidente que estás poniendo incómodo a Arnold. —Concluyó Phoebe de inmediato y Alisse aceptó que era la mejor idea. No sabía que Arnold había tenido una novia tan importante en Hillwood, tendría que ir y decirle a las demás que no había oportunidad para ninguna de ellas. Arnold estaba fuera de los límites.

—Nos vemos, —se despidió con una última mirada apenada y salió corriendo del gimnasio.

Gerald y Helga se demoraron un poco en comenzar a reírse, así que probablemente Alisse no los escuchó. Arnold no podía creer el grado de absurdo al que había llegado la situación. Buscó a Phoebe con la mirada para encontrar algo de apoyo antes de empezar el discurso más grande de su vida, pero recordó oportunamente que Phoebe era parte de todo ese fiasco. No entendía por qué, pero Phoebe seguramente debía tener una buena razón para haber participado; aunque no reprobaba el comportamiento de Gerald y Helga, tampoco lo celebraba, así que todo eso era bastante extraño.

—¿Se puede saber qué fue todo eso? —demandó, cruzado de brazos.

—Estás mejor sin ella, viejo, —dijo Gerald mientras terminaba de alistar su maleta, aún riéndose.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque eres un idiota, —sentenció Helga, de buen humor—, un idiota manipulable, simplón y con buen corazón. Es fácil aprovecharse de ti, Arnoldo.

Gerald y Phoebe se miraron sorprendidos, su tono había sido sarcástico, pero había dicho que en general Arnold era una buena persona. Helga nunca halagaba a nadie, ni por error. No supieron muy bien cómo tomarlo y mejor decidieron ver a Arnold, que por primera vez en su vida, parecía haberse dado cuenta.

—Espera, ¿Alisse estaba usándome?

Helga bajó de las gradas de un salto y rodó los ojos; sin embargo, parecía estar bastante satisfecha consigo misma. Se estiró un poco y le lanzó una mirada a Phoebe que le indicaba que iba a marcharse.

—Esta vez no era para ganar el concurso de castillos de arena.

Arnold arrugó el ceño, pero no pudo contestar. Helga le guiñó el ojo antes de salir del gimnasio, muerta de risa.

Ninguno podía asimilar lo que acababa de pasar.

 **Razón V: es inseguro**

Arnold parecía bastante concentrado mientras comía su ensalada. Todos ya sabían sobre su ex y la historia del acuario, así que asumían que su silencio se debía a la profunda reflexión que estaba haciendo sobre su pasado. El consenso general había sido el de mantener respetuosa distancia y dejarlo pensar en paz por algunos días. Incluso las chicas, observaban de lejos y se apenaban del triste pasado de uno de los compañeros más estimados de la escuela.

Se equivocaban, claro. Gerald le dio un mordisco a su emparedado. Si le preguntaran, y prefería encarecidamente que no lo hicieran, él podría decir la verdad. Arnold no había hablado en tres días porque Helga G. Pataki le había guiñado el ojo. Como si fuera para menos. No solo se lo había guiñado, sino que directamente se había reído de él, como si tal, como si Arnold y Helga no fuesen la simbolización de la animadversión escolar. Si él mismo encontraba muy difícil procesar lo que había pasado, no quería imaginar lo que estaría sufriendo Arnold.

—Oye, viejo, ¿estás bien? —Intentó por décima vez, era su deber como mejor amigo intentar oír los posibles traumas que Helga había dejado en Arnold, aunque le llevara toda una vida escucharlo.

—Sí, estoy bien, —Arnold revolvió su ensalada y miró en dirección a la mesa donde estaban sentadas las chicas. Ni Phoebe ni Helga estaban ahí.

Gerald miró hacia la mesa también, distraído.

—Los martes no almuerzan aquí, Helga prefiere abrir uno de los laboratorios.

—Está prohibido usar los laboratorios como comedor, —comentó Arnold, casual, sin despegar la mirada de la mesa.

—Lo sé, —Gerald frunció el ceño—, pero ya sabes cómo es Helga.

—Sí, ya sé cómo es Helga, —había una ligera nota de irritación en la voz de Arnold.

—Viejo, ¿seguro que estás bien?, Pataki probablemente solo ha encontrado una nueva manera de meterse contigo.

Arnold por fin se llevó un pedazo de tomate a la boca y masticó lentamente. Parecía en trance.

—Estoy bien, _ya sabes cómo es Helga_.

Gerald se encogió de hombros y volvió su atención a su almuerzo, si Arnold tenía algún problema, seguramente se lo diría cuando estuviera listo.

* * *

—Ah, pobre Arnold, —suspiró Alisse con melancolía.

—¿Pobre Arnold? —Rhonda alzó una ceja y miró a Nadine—. ¿Quién es nuestra invitada hoy, Nadine?

—Eh, Alisse, ella es Rhonda; Rhonda, ella es Alisse, —Nadine tampoco tenía la menor idea de por qué Alisse se había sentado en la mesa de Rhonda, pero había aparecido de manera tan abrupta que no le dio tiempo de preguntarle qué quería. Rhonda acababa de llegar y no le había encontrado ninguna gracia a la situación.

—Ah, Rhonda, probablemente no lo sabes, pero Arnold está muy deprimido por su ex novia.

Rhonda se molestó por dos cosas: 1) Arnold era SU compañero de infancia, 2) no podía creer que alguien se atreviera a insinuar que ELLA no sabía ALGO sobre su compañero de infancia. Eliminó mentalmente a Alisse de su fiesta de fin de exámenes y sonrió lo mejor que pudo.

—¿A qué te refieres, querida?

—Ah, probablemente no lo sabes porque fue una conversación entre Arnold, Gerald y yo, pero luego de que Arnold me invitara al acuario, vi que se sentía muy triste y pregunté por qué, me contaron que era un lugar muy especial para él y su novia muerta. Ah sí, su abuela también.

Rhonda nunca había escuchado tanta estupidez junta.

—¿Arnold, novia? —Sonrió, burlona—. Arnold jamás tuvo novia en Hillwood cuando éramos niños. No sé por qué, pero no era muy popular entre las chicas. Todo eso fue una broma que seguramente te gastaron, Alice, lo siento.

—Alisse, —corrigió.

—Oh, te gusta el nombre, qué divertido, —Rhonda alzó una ceja y agitó su cabello—. En todo caso, si Arnold está pensando en alguna chica, debe ser Lila, ha intentado salir con ella desde que tengo memoria.

—¿Lila Sawyer?

—¿Hay otra Lila que valga la pena mencionar en este colegio?

Alisse cambió su expresión de compasión por una de indignación.

* * *

Arnold estaba apurado. Se había equivocado y en lugar de tener dos horas de estudio en solitario, solo tenía una. Ya había desperdiciado media hora buscando a Park, solo para enterarse que la persona que en realidad estaba buscando, se encontraba en el extremo opuesto de la escuela. Corrió, esquivó, pidió perdón y trató de ignorar las miradas de las animadoras cuando casi tiró al piso a la mascota del equipo cuando chocó con él.

Nunca en su vida había deseado ver a Lila Sawyer con tanta urgencia.

Cuando llegó a la biblioteca procuró relajarse antes de entrar, estaba sudoroso y cansado y algo confundido. La bibliotecaria le lanzó una mirada de reprobación por encima de sus gafas redondas, pero lo dejó pasar sin hacerle demasiadas preguntas. Avanzó entre los estantes con cuidado mientras buscaba a la pelirroja con la mirada. No se demoró mucho en encontrarla. Lila estaba sentada en unas de las mesas apartadas de la sección de ciencias del lugar. Estaba sentada junto a otras tres chicas, Arnold recordó con incomodidad que eran las mismas que le habían estado haciendo preguntas extrañas durante la semana, incluso se encontraba Alisse. Suspiró y pasó su mano derecha por su peinado. Supuso que ya que había hecho todo el viaje por la escuela, no serviría de nada aplazarlo más.

—Buenas tardes, chicas.

—Hola Arnold, —dijeron al unísono, todas con sonrisas grandes y luminosas. La única que no lo hizo sentir incómodo, fue la de Lila.

—Eh… ¿podría hablar contigo un segundo, Lila?

—Claro, Arnold, —asintió la pelirroja sin dejar de sonreir y esperó a que continuara.

—En privado, si no te molesta, —aclaró Arnold, sin mirar las demás chicas.

—Por supuesto, ya había terminado con esta lección de cualquier forma. —Lila comenzó a guardar sus cosas en su mochila y se levantó rápidamente—. Nos vemos en la siguiente hora.

Las chicas se despidieron de Arnold y Lila y no se demoraron en llegar a una conclusión apresurada, pero que parecía ser más cierta que las anteriores.

 _Arnold no podía decidirse por una chica, las quería a todas. Incluso a sus amigas de infancia._

 **Razón VI: no es claro con lo que quiere**

—¡Hey, Helga!

Helga dio un respingo y alzó la mirada. Ella esperaba encontrar una pelirroja llena de pecas y en su lugar tenía a un rubio con la cabeza en la forma de un balón. Arrugó el ceño de inmediato y miró a su alrededor. No habían rastros de pelirrojos a la vista.

—¿Arnold?

Arnold se acercó y tomó el asiento que estaba delante. Estaban en un restaurante italiano que había abierto apenas unos meses atrás. Se suponía que era el lugar adecuado para tener citas de estudio, pues las mesas eran amplias y la comida era deliciosa. Como todavía no era tan conocido, los dueños no eran tan reticentes a la idea de que las mesas estuvieran ocupadas. La idea había sido de Lila, su compañera de laboratorio desde que Phoebe no se había negado a que el profesor la emparejara con Gerald.

—¿Cómo estás?

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Helga se cruzó de brazos, desconfiada.

—Soy tu nuevo compañero de biología, sorpresa.

—Claro que no, —Helga agitó su mano en el aire—, quiero decir… ¿dónde está Lila?

—Le pedí a Lila que cambiara conmigo, —Arnold también se cruzó de brazos—, imaginé que no encontraría otra oportunidad de hablar contigo.

—¿Hablar sobre qué? —Helga arrugó el ceño—, ¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro acerca de lo que haré o dejaré de hacer, Arnoldo?

—¿Qué fue todo eso en el gimnasio?

—¿Le pediste que cambiara solo por eso?

—Responde, Helga.

—No veo por qué tendría que seguir tus órdenes, Arnold.

—Bien, como quieras, ¿podrías decirme que fue todo eso en el gimnasio, por favor?

—No, de nada.

—Bien, de acuerdo, si no me lo dices le diré a todos que tienes una muñeca para dormir.

—¿Qué? —Helga bufó, descreída—, ¿ahora me espías o qué?

—Así que es cierto…

—Cuando tenía nueve, Arnoldo, ¿se puede saber de qué demonios hablas?

—¿Estás confundida?

—¿Tú qué crees, memo?

—Ahora ya sabes cómo me siento siempre que te tengo alrededor.

—Qué halagador, —Helga rodó los ojos.

Arnold suspiró y descruzó los brazos, sabía que estaba siendo infantil, pero no podía evitarlo. Decidió que el enfrentamiento no era la mejor táctica para que Helga se sincerara, todavía tenía esa mala costumbre de ponerse a la defensiva. Apoyó las manos en la mesa y tamborileó los dedos un par de veces antes de tomar aire y decidirse.

—¿Por qué me guiñaste el ojo?

Helga se tornó carmesí y abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, sin decir nada. Arnold sonrió.

—¡¿Es eso lo que querías saber?! —exclamó Helga, indignada.

—No… —Arnold suspiró—. No exactamente… quiero decir, entiendo por qué Gerald me ayudaría, pero… ¿se pusieron de acuerdo para decir todas esas mentiras?

Helga todavía parecía bastante agitada, pero Arnold era paciente, así que esperó a que se calmara para escucharla con toda la atención que, al parecer, no le había puesto en los últimos años.

—Fue espontáneo, si eso es lo que te preocupa, —sentenció, apresurada—. Simplemente te ayudé porque la vista era demasiado patética y hubiese tenido que escuchar las burlas de Alisse en el baño de niñas y eso hubiese sido muy bochornoso para todos los involucrados.

—Helga…

—Eh… ¿era mi deber cívico?

—…

—Solo quise hacerlo y ya, ¿por qué tengo que ser cuestionada sobre los motivos de mis actos?

—Solo quiero saber la razón, dijiste que "estaba bien", tú nunca harías algo por alguien que solo consideraras que está "bien"… y me guiñaste el ojo.

—Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera hacer, Arnold. —Helga tenía los puños apretados, se veía nerviosa—. Y… ¡tú me guiñaste el ojo primero!

—¿Qué?, claro que no, —Arnold arrugó el ceño, exasperado.

—¡En el Chez Paris, cuando tuvimos que lavar los platos!

—¿Qué…?, oh… ah… —Arnold parpadeó—. Es cierto, cuando me invitaste a salir.

—¡YO JAMÁS TE INVITÉ A SALIR! —Helga golpeó la mesa con las manos. Los demás comensales se voltearon de inmediato a mirarlos y Arnold comenzó a carcajearse. Helga, por supuesto, no se lo estaba tomando tan bien—. ¡¿Y USTEDES QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁN MIRANDO?!

Arnold terminó de reírse mientras Helga le lanzaba miradas de muerte. Todavía eran el centro de atención, pues el restaurante había quedado en silencio, pero al menos los demás estaban fingiendo que estaban bien concentrados en sus respectivos almuerzos.

—Perdón, cuando _nos_ invitaste a salir.

—Fue Phoebe, yo no tengo nada que ver.

—Entonces, ¿me guiñaste el ojo por eso?

—Eh… claro, ¿por qué no?

—Helga…

—No sé qué quieres oír, Arnoldo, pero seguramente no lo vas a oír de mi.

—Helga, lo único que quiero, por una vez en mi vida, es no sentirme confundido contigo. —Arnold pareció perderse en lo que acababa de decir—, aunque imagino que es más fácil de decir que de hacer.

—No te entiendo, Arnold.

—Lo que quiero saber, Helga, es si estarías dispuesta a ir a una cita conmigo el viernes en la noche—, Arnold sonrió de medio lado y agregó despacio—: solo para que no lo malinterpretes, yo sí te estoy invitando.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Quiero agradecerles por apoyar el fic, no esperaba que le dieran tan buena acogida. Siempre que me llegan sus mensajes soy muy feliz. Espero que este nuevo capítulo les haya gustado, retoñitos de mi corazón. El siguiente ya es el final ;), así que esperemos que todo resulte bien. Ya saben que estoy de vacaciones, así que habrán nuevos capítulos antes de que se termine el año, abriré un poll en mi perfil para que voten por el fic al que les gustaría que le diera prioridad para actualizar y de acuerdo a eso iré subiendo los capítulos que faltan (el poll estará mañana). Me he divertido mucho escribiendo este capítulo, espero que se hayan reído un rato con él.

Sé que soy empalagosa, pero lo voy a repetir siempre. El tiempo que se toman para leer y escribirme es algo que agradezco infinitamente, porque sé que no es una costumbre muy popular. Quiero que sepan que leo todos los comentarios y tomo en cuenta sus sugerencias para fics o para capítulos, siempre. Si tienen comentarios o críticas, por favor, siéntanse libres de hacerlas. Los quiero muchísimo retoñitos ;), si desean algún especial navideño, ¡avísenme!, subiré algunos drabbles navideños, así que espero les gusten.

¡Un abrazote de oso para todxs!

Respondí (sí, ya puedo contestar) los reviews por el reply, para mis anónimos no tan anónimos, los pongo aquí en orden de llegada:

 **Dante34567** ¡Qué bueno que te gustara, cariño! Te agradezco el comentario, espero que te hayas divertido con el nuevo capítulo también.

 **Sekishi** ;x; ¡Muchas gracias, cariño, entonces les llenaré el newsfeed de mis historias, jajaja!

 **Guest** ¡Entonces el siguiente capítulo será kilométrico! ;) muchas gracias por escribir, cariño.

 **Elimont** ¡Ya está, cariño! Ojalá te haya gustado, un abrazote para ti. :)

Por favor, si a alguno no le llegó mi respuesta, avísenme, soy muy torpe con el internet ;x;

 **¿Clic al botoncito? :3**


End file.
